Father (Earth-616)
, leader of the Deathloks, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly White)Category:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist, Engineer, Inventor, Chemist | Education = Extensive | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rick Remender; Esad Ribic | First = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 6 | Death = Avengers: Rage of Ultron #1 | HistoryText = The man known only as "Father" was a scientist on a secret robotics project funded by Weapon Plus UK known as Project Descendant based on the original Human Torch. The three scientists on the project were known to each other as Father, Mother and Brother. When science failed Project Descendant, Father resorted to magic, using the Orb of Necromancy to animate their best twenty failures as perfectly functional synthezoid "High-Breeds", potentially the first of a new android species. Father wanted to unveil them, but the trio fell to arguing and the synthezoids were released into the wild. Father's actions after that are unknown. He eventually created an underground city of robotic intelligences, to which he has worked to lure the descendants of the High-Breeds. He continued to work for Weapon Plus, working out of their facility, The World; he retained access to the facility despite the destruction of the Weapon Plus Program New X-Men Vol 1 145 and the subsequent shrinking and theft of The World by Weapon XIII Dark Reign: The List - Wolverine Vol 1 1. Father was working on Weapon Infinity, the ultimate extension of the Deathlok Project: an entire timeline in which every superhuman had been converted into a Deathlok, linked together without ego to make the world a better place. However, when Weapon Infinity was threated by something Fantomex was growing in The World, Father directed soldiers of the Deathlok Nation to return through time and destroy it to safeguard their timeline. He was confronted by Deadpool, who beheaded him. However, Father survived using the advanced technology he had access to, and retreated to the City of the Descendants. He came into conflict with the Secret Avengers after his forces interfered with one of their missions. Father plans to be a threat to the group, as they have the comatose remains of the android original Human Torch. Finally, the Descendants decided to rise and take the world, raiding important cities of the planet and launching a nano-mist, wich slowly started turning every human into machines. The Secret Avengers fought the Descendants, and Human Torch managed to destroy the Orb of Necromancy (retrieved from an alternate universe), which killed every single one of the descendants of the High-Breed and eliminated the nano-mist from any human. Before dying, the Father told Captain Britain he still felt the precense of another Descendant who didn't die. The Father somehow returned, and attempted with the Descendants to liberate a Stark Sentinel being held by A.I.M. on the A.I.M. Island. The Avengers arrived to confiscate the robot and faced the Descendants. After using a neural inhibitor, Giant-Man shut them down, the equivalent of killing them. | Powers = * Persuasion: Father has demonstrated the ability to sway the mind of Deadpool, similar to Fantomex's "misdirection" ability. Whether this is due to Weapon X subliminal programming, self-granted superhuman augmentation, inherent psychic power or merely charisma is unknown. Deadpool ultimately broke loose, showing that the process is unstable when questioned. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robotics